


Unexpected Feelings

by hexcodesarecool



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Night, So Sorry about that, the title is weird, their friends left them alone, this is New to them, we'll pretend this is post season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexcodesarecool/pseuds/hexcodesarecool
Summary: Benny is hanging out with the Rorster at his house, watching some dumb romance movie that just so happens to have a gay couple in it. They have this sort of "haha what if we were gay moment", which leads them to thinking.OrThe one where the gay couple in "Falling Inn Love" makes two confused teen boys kiss.
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Unexpected Feelings

The first 'normal' night the fang gang had been able to get since starting high school was a random Friday in November, there was no curse or plight, nothing going bump in the night, no villain threatening the town. It should have been a good thing. Except that Ethan and Sarah had taken the opportunity to see a movie together and Erica was on a 'date' of her own. Which left Rory and Benny to hang out alone. Not all that bad, if you ask them, they haven't had the chance to razz on some crappy romance movie in a while. They all have the same plot line, truly. Big city woman needs to go off on an adventure for some reason, she falls in love with small town boy, some drama surrounding the ex boyfriend and/or her job ensues, but eventually they end up together. It's always the same thing. 

This movie was no different until a gay couple showed up, a well-written one, too. They weren't there to be the butt of some joke. A gay couple written to actually seem like humans. An unprecedented circumstance in a supposedly-shitty romance movie that the boys didn't really know how to process. And, obviously, when in doubt, joke it out. "Dude, if we were gay would you let me put my bed next to yours in Minecraft.", Benny spoke with a short laugh before coming to a still. Terrible joke aside, he was actually thinking about it now. It wouldn't be that bad, people are generally more accepting now. Grandma would certainly accept him. The warlock shifted uncomfortably, stealing a glance at his friend, who seemed to be following the same thought process.

"Well . .", Benny's voice came to a quick pause, "we're out of popcorn !" He hopped up, grabbing the long since emptied bowl as an excuse to make a quick exit. 

Rory was a little more than confused, but that's normal, he supposes. He is a teenager after all. His hormones have to be all over the place. Not comforting for a vampire but comforting when you're questioning your sexuality. After a moment of silent debate he got up from his spot on the bed and walked in to the kitchen where Benny was, hopping up on a counter. He stared at him quietly, knowing the other teen could probably feel the way his stare bore in to the back of head. Subtlety has never been, and will likely never be, his specialty, contrary to his self-proclaimed moniker of "Vampire Ninja". The warlock turned to face his friend, leaning back against the edge of the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. The unease in the air was palpable.

"So." Benny spoke quietly, gaze affixed to the floor.

"So."

"Are we . . going to talk about that ?"

"I don't know, Ben. Are we ?"

"Rory, dude, bro. Dude bro. It was- it was nothing. Just some dumb joke. We're not gay. I mean, I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I like girls, I know that I like girls. And you do, too, right ? I mean, I've seen the way you follow Erica around." 

There was a short period of silence, the only thing keeping them from going crazy was the sound of the kernels popping over the microwave's hum. There was still an obvious discomfort between the boys. They were both afraid that delving further in to this topic may bring unwanted repercussions. But, one of them would have to speak eventually.

"I, actually," Rory nervously cleared his throat, "I've been thinking recently, that maybe I don't just like girls. I keep looking at other boys, and . . I'm not really sure. I can't help but think it wouldn't be horrible to kiss of them, you know ?"

"I do know, yeah. Probably more than you would think."

Benny just looked at Rory for a while, the knot of nerves tying itself up tightly in the pit of his stomach. Logically, he knows that there's not reason for him to be so nervous. Rory just admitted he's been unsure of his own sexuality, he wasn't going to suddenly flip out on him. They're friends, and they trusted each other. The warlock pushed off the counter and began to pace around the kitchen as he spoke.

"I kissed a boy the summer before eighth grade. We were at a sleep-away camp and we were buddies, so if one of us had to leave the cabin for any reason, we had to be together. Uhm. It was late, and everyone was sleeping. So he woke me up to go to the bathroom. He actually just wanted to be out of the cabin, the heat, it made him panic, I guess. Not the point. Anyway, we were standing in the bathroom and we looked at each other. It was like what happens in movies. My heart sped up and my stomach did gymnastics, I could breathe but I almost . . didn't want to ? Like I would break something. And we kissed. It was short, we'd heard other boys walking our way, but I'm pretty sure I heard some cheesy 80s love ballad in the back of my head."

Benny's pacing only ceased when his friend grabbed his wrist, he hadn't even noticed Rory get off the counter. His skin had grown cold since he turned, but the cool of his fingers against Benny's wrist was a welcome contrast to his own warmth. The vampire used that same hold to pull his friend closer. And they looked in each other's eyes. They looked for what felt like forever, but was probably only seven seconds. Rory could hear how fast his heart was beating, and had he not felt as though laughing would have ruined the moment, he certainly would have let out a chuckle; just to ease his worries. Benny wasn't doing much better, he was sure his stomach was doing something akin to Evgeniya Kanaeva's 2012 Olympic ball routine.

Their eyes closed as they moved their faces closer, their giggly jitters becoming more and more prominent until they finally met at the lips. It was exciting and comfortable at the same time, a perfect mix of new and familiar. The few seconds they spent before separating was enough to boil their anxieties down to smiles and nervous laughter. A simple act of affection that would eventually bring up more questions than the two boys would like, but, for now, it brought them worlds of comfort. Benny made an 'ahem' noise to get Rory's attention, a smile much sweeter than his usual plastered on his face. 

"So," he began, "About that Minecraft bed."

Rory couldn't help but laugh, wearing a smile in similar fashion to Benny's. 

This was a good movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> "Falling Inn Love" is a Netflix romcom, and it's So Good.  
> I'm not sure how good or in character this is, but I certainly tried.


End file.
